


This Tender Trap

by Omorka



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone conversation between two women with the Busters' best interests in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tender Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet, inspired by the Small Fandom Flash community on LJ, for prompt #33: Yenta.

The hand that picked up the ringing phone sported well-manicured nails at the ends of rather knobby fingers. "Hey. Oh, how ya' doin'? No, no, I remember. The Christmas party at the firehouse." The aging voice with the heavy accent, so much like her daughter's, clucked at that. "And the young one, he's so excited about the whole thing you can't say a thing to him, y'know?"

The voice on the other end of the line, more cultured but older, broke in. "Of course not, you'd break his heart. But speaking of their parties, they're having a birthday party for him this next weekend, and I was thinking of flying in and surprising him."

"And makin' sure they're all keepin' their health up, especially your boy, I'm sure." The first voice had the echo of a smirk; she'd heard all about the older woman's miracle cure-alls.

"Naturally." The smile was returned, even over the phone lines. "In their line of work, it just wouldn't do for them to be ill, especially not if I can help it."

There was a pause. "Yeah. No, I worry about 'em, too, even if it's mostly for her sake."

"It's nice to know that someone else cares." The second voice chuckled. "But worrying isn't going to get us grandchildren, is it?"

"So you've got scheming in mind?" The fingernails clicked on the receiver as the first voice switched hands. "Tell me all about it . . . "

\---

Ray dodged between Ecto-1 and a pile of balloons to answer the doorbell. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Melnitz, Mrs. Spengler! I didn't know you were in town, Mrs. Spengler! Please, come on in!"

Egon and Janine were both suddenly struck with the sensation of being specimens pinned under glass. "Egon, since when does your mom look that predatory?" she whispered, as Egon surreptitiously checked his PKE meter. Normal readings.

"This could be very bad," Egon muttered, in the tone he usually used for dimensional rifts and proton overloads.

Somewhere behind the filing cabinets, Peter snickered.


End file.
